People frequently encounter and come into contact with objects that have been previously and/or frequently touched by others. Such objects surfaces can be contaminated with bodily fluids, such as sweat and mucus. Moreover, illness, such as the common cold, can be passed through hand touch. As a result, many people adjust their behavior due to actual and/or perceived unsanitary conditions associated with such frequently touched surfaces. However, in some instances, avoidance and/or behavior change is not feasible.
In one example, grocery stores, other big box retailers and airports that provide shopping carts are increasingly looking to limit germ exposure for customers and their families, in part, because bacteria on shopping and luggage cart handles is a potential health issue. This can be a concern, real or perceived, for many, especially for those with inhibited immune function. For example, infants typically have weaker immune systems than adults and, additionally, infants are frequently put or place objects in their mouths.
In response, some venues provide or place extremely expensive “cart handle washing” contraptions and unattractive and/or expensive cleaning wipes throughout stores. However, solutions such as this are typically inconvenient, especially when actually needed, as well as harsh on the hands. For example, a store might provide wipes at an entrance, near a location of shopping carts. However, a person my begin to push the cart into the store a good distance, and then determine that sanitization of the handle of the cart is desired, but only to realize that the wipes are located back near where they entered the store.
It would be desirable to provide a mechanism or assembly to maintain a sanitary and dry handle surface, for example, on carts. It would further be desirable to provide an automated way to sanitize and otherwise maintain the cleanliness of handles for a user that does so in a practical, easy-to-install, efficient and cost effective manner.